koeifandomcom-20200223-history
2017
January *A final demo for Nioh will be made available from January 21 to 22. Clearing it earns the player a new helmet for the completed game. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' has released an update where players can fight Dynasty Warriors 8 Zhao Yun and wield Ding Feng's circle blade. A new synthesis function is included to further upgrade weapons. *The 2017 edition of Winning Post 8 has been revealed. *According to a press conference by Nintendo, Koei will be releasing several titles for the Switch console. One of them is a new Warriors game based on the Fire Emblem series. *Starting on January 10, LINE will be releasing 40 different stamps of characters from Nobunaga's Ambition. *The beta for Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed was released on January 12, 2017. Participants could pre-register before January 11 to test the game on Android phones. *Koei is holding a survey to determine which three characters from Dynasty Warriors 8 will be made the focus of future merchandise. The poll lasts until January 6, 2017 and only Gamecity members can vote. *A Twitter account for Omega Force has been made to commemorate the development team's 20th anniversary. *''Shin Sangoku Musou SLASH'' will be terminating its services on January 23, 2017. February *[https://www.famitsu.com/news/201702/15126696.html Atsushi Watanabe's Game Office Exploration series] has led to a visit to Koei's headquarters. During his trip, he has a spontaneous meeting with Kou Shibusawa. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' has begun a new update where players can acquire Sima Shi and Guo Huai's weapons. Butler and waitress costumes are also available for player avatars. *In celebration of the release of Haruka 3 Ultimate, Ruby Party has uploaded the two animated OVAs and the comic short based on this entry for free. They're available for public viewing until March 31. Kurenai no Tsuki is the first part; Owarinaki Unmei is the second part. **Kazuhiko Inoue (Kagetoki) and Naozumi Takahashi (Hinoe) will also celebrate the game's release with a live stream February 22. *Celebrate the upcoming Sangokushi 13 with Power Up Kit with a Valentine's Day livestream. The event will be emceed by Saki Suzuki while guests include historian idol Eri Kohinata. **To commemorate the release of Sangokushi 13 with Power Up Kit, players will be able to spend half the price for online points used in Sangokushi 12 Taisenban until March 1. **''Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou with Power Up Kit'' will be available for the Nintendo Switch on March 3, the same date as the Sangokushi 13 with Power Up Kit Switch port. **LINE has released 40 different stamps of characters from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. *Steam is hosting a Koei-Tecmo publisher sale until February 13. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' is holding its annual Valentine's Day event from February 1 to 15. Players can give chocolate sugar to their favorite officer for the chance to receive rare items. **Starting on February 15, the game will be celebrating Japan's Cat Day (February 22) with a special event. *''Uncharted Waters Online'' has begun its Age of Reason campaign in Japan. **A special campaign for Valentine's Day will be held from February 7 to 21. **The collaboration with the comic Kaioh no Dante continues into its second phase this month. This event is a request from the English navy to capture Dante. *As part of their plan to promote the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series, Koei is seeking two individuals to serve as PR ambassadors for the IP. Those chosen will be given the privilege of traveling to historic sites like Chibi from March 11 to 15 under the supervision of Professor Yoshihiro Watanabe, the executive director of Waseda University's Sangokushi Association. Entries are limited to Japanese residents and have already ended on February 6. *A party featuring the cast of the third Kiniro no Corda Blue♪Sky play will be taking place on February 5, 2017. Guests may choose to come for the matinee (lunch) or soiree (dinner). *A stage production of the Dynasty Warriors series is showing February 11~19, 2017. The venue will take place at the Zenrosai Hall in Shibuya. *Koei has trademarked the following titles: Nyangokushi and Wangokushi. *Marui One is hosting a Neoromance merchandise fair February 15~28. March *March 30 is Nobunaga's Ambition Day. Players can receive various gifts if they log-in to one of the celebrating Nobunaga's Ambition titles. *''100man-nin no Winning Post'' will be undergoing its third revival. To celebrate this and make predictions for the GI Osaka Hai race, Koei is hosting a livestream on March 31. Horse racing critic Takao Suda and horse-racing talent Maaya Morinaga will appear as special guests. *''Winning Post 8 2017'' is available to purchase March 2. Members of the horse racing site netkaiba can register their account to obtain Takao Suda in their game; premium members of the same site can gain additional collaboration bonuses. Players of this game or the series's social game can participate in a Kou Shibusawa 35th anniversary Twitter giveaway. *Producer Ryota Aomi and director Tomohiko Sho will demonstrate Dragon Quest Heroes I - II for a live stream on March 1. They will highlight the new additions being put into the Nintendo Switch port. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou with Power Up Kit'' will be available for the Nintendo Switch on March 3, the same date as the Sangokushi 13 with Power Up Kit Switch port. **To commemorate the release of Sangokushi 13 with Power Up Kit, players will be able to spend half the price for online points used in Sangokushi 12 Taisenban until March 1. *To celebrate thirty-five years of the Kou Shibusawa brand, DDT Pro-Wrestling will include a Nobunaga no Yabou Oretachi no Sengoku themed match during their twenty year anniversary tournament. The match will take place on March 20. *GALLERIA created specific PC builds for Nobunaga no Yabou Online Yuushi no Shou, Daikoukai Jidai Online Age of Revolution, and Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z. Consumers who purchase these builds will receive bonus items like play tickets for a month of play and or serial codes for items their player character can use in the game. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' has announced their twelfth Jin-Wu Conflict and their White Day campaign. **The latest update allows players to acquire Dynasty Warriors 8 Xu Zhu's weapon. **A collaboration event with Musou ☆ Stars is being held until April 20. Players will be able to obtain furniture based on the original characters from the game. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' is hosting a Hideyoshi themed player challenge for the routine Mononofu Toubatsu-roku event on March 1. **A collaboration event with the Toukiden series will be held from March 22 to April 12. **This game along with Nobunaga no Yabou 201X will be holding a collaboration event with the manga series Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga. *''Uncharted Waters Online'' is continuing its collaboration with the comic Kaioh no Dante. This event is a request from the English navy to capture Dante. **The twelfth anniversary events and celebrations shall take place March 7~21. Players can build up "Thanksgiving Points" to exchange for exclusive anniversary items. **A new chapter featuring Atlantis has been released. **PlayStation users can be eligible for the Japanese PS Plus campaign this month. *In celebration of the release of Haruka 3 Ultimate, Ruby Party has uploaded the two animated OVAs and the comic short based on this entry for free. They are available for public viewing until March 31. Kurenai no Tsuki is the first part; Owarinaki Unmei is the second part. **An orchestral concert based on this game and Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 will be held on June 3 at the Ichikawa City Cultural Hall. *A new Neo Angelique game that doubles as an Otomate collaboration is the last upcoming Neoromance project announced on stage last year and this year receive new coverage this year. More information is scheduled to be announced to the public at the Neo Angelique Party March 26, 2017. April *''Winning Post 8 2017's simulation of this year's ''Oka Sho has been posted on Twitter shortly after the race. *Shintaro Kobayashi, senior director of Koei-Tecmo, has announced his retirement for June this year. Other senior managers have announced their retirement at the same time. Changes for the subsidiaries will occur on April 1. **Another announcement made on March 13 was the establishment of midas. *Projections for company performance has declined 7.3% due to non-profit operations and loss exceeding earlier expectations. The reasons were cited due to project delays and a decrease in sales for products in early March 2017. *The PS Vita port of Sangokushi 13 with Power Up Kit will hit Japan and Taiwan's stores on May 25. This port will include touchscreen features for gameplay, a camera function for original characters, and cross-saving with the PS3 and PS4 ports. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Yuushi no Shou'' is hosting a [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/nol/topics_cms/event/6160.html Toukiden collaboration event] until April 12. **This game along with Nobunaga no Yabou 201X is also having collaborations with the comic series Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga. **April 11 is "Mononofu Day". Players can log-in to receive special bonuses for this day. The day after will be launch day for the second season update. *''Daikoku Jidai Online Age of Revolution's April event schedule has been posted online. The first live event will be the annual Easter egg hunt which will start on April 4. *Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' is holding a [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/musou-online/campaign/stars/ Musou ☆ Stars collaboration event] until April 20. Players will be able to obtain furniture based on the original characters from the game. **Another update called Spring Impact 2017 was announced this month. The fifteenth Jin-Wu Conflict is later this month with prizes being given to the top players. *Koei-Tecmo has filed a trademark for Seiken Musou. Currently, it's unknown if this is a new original Warriors IP or a potential collaboration title with Square Enix's Seiken Densetsu series or Warner Brother's King Arthur. *Pachinko maker EXCITE has announced their pachislot Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou -Z- for their 2017 lineup. It will be in pachinko parlors by April 2017. May *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' has begun a new update where players can acquire Dian Wei's weapon from Dynasty Warriors 7. *Hideki Sakamoto, Toukiden's series composer, will be performing live at Tokyo Gametakt 2017 on May 6. He'll be performing Tokiwo no Orochi's battle music from Toukiden 2. *''100-man nin no Winning Post'' is having a series of collaboration campaigns with horse-racing magazine Shuukan Gallop. The first campaign will have the social game host a Gallop race while the magazine will begin to a series of articles related to the game, asking players to name their strongest jockey and race horse combination. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi, the latest and fifteenth main installment for the ''Nobunaga's Ambition's series, has been announced for the PC, PS4, and Nintendo Switch with a tentative winter release date. The game will be localized with Chinese subtitles in Taiwan for the PC and PS4. Kou Shibusawa is general producer, Kouichi Oyama is producer, and Kouji Kimata is director. This title will have a "will" mechanic that joins generals and improves their performance in battle. Other promises include a better AI, even more historical figures, and pauses for the battle command menus. **4Gamer interviewed Oyama and Kimata regarding their experience with the Nobunaga's Ambition series and their thoughts regarding the development of this title. **Developers invite fans to celebrate the time era and their series's firsts with a Nico Nico livestream on May 1, 21:00 (JST). They did the same with Game no Shukudai's Nico Nico livestream for Nobunaga's Ambition: Rise to Power on May 2. *The PS Vita port of Sangokushi 13 with Power Up Kit will hit Japan and Taiwan's stores on May 25. This port will include touchscreen features for gameplay, a camera function for original characters, and cross-saving with the PS3 and PS4 ports. *Koei is holding its second Game Music Creators Contest. Judges include pro music creators and selections will be done by the Koei's sound producers. Excellent entries will lead to a professional contact with the applicant and possible job opportunities with the company. The deadline for entries is May 31 (JST). *The sixth PlayStation Live Nioh livestream will feature the upcoming "Dragon of Tohoku" DLC bundle and the PvP duel update which are both scheduled to be available on May 2. Streaming will start May 1, 22:00 (JST). *''My GAMECITY'' users can participate in Nyabraham's Golden Week campaigns for limited time deals and chances to win free GC Coins. Purchase a game title from Gamecity Shopping that is listed in its Golden Week sale to receive a Nyabraham pin. *G Cluster is holding a Golden Week sale for the cloud versions of Romance of the Three Kingdoms 12 and Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence. *''Daikokai Jidai Online Age of Revolution's Golden Week campaign gifts players with various presents and offers two options within the Delfin Shop. **A new update has been implemented on May 16. *The hotels within walking distance of Pacifico Yokohama are offering their [http://www.knt.co.jp/ec/2017/neoromance07/ ''Neoromance travel plans] for my GAMECITY members. Reservations will be accepted until May 8. June *In an effort to promote the upcoming movie Shinobi no Kuni, the following Koei titles will be holding collaboration events containing new content based on the titular film. **''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Yuushi no Shou'' is featuring a campaign where players are tasked with helping the Iga fend off the Oda army. **''100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou'' includes items from the movie as login bonuses. **''Nobunaga no Yabou 201X'' enables players to acquire the protagonist Mumon and his wife Okuni as party members for a limited time. Mumon's twin blades can also be obtained during the event. **''Samurai Cats'' includes a card of Mumon in cat form (Mumon-nyan). **''Nobunaga no Yabou ~Oretachi no Sengoku~'' is holding a special battle event centered on Mumon. It includes rare login bonuses for participants. **''Moba-nobu'' gives players the opportunity to draw Mumon, Okuni, and Daizen Heki as gacha rewards. **''Toukiden Mononofu'' is including a time limited event where players can help Mumon slay demons. **''Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆'' users have a chance to acquire recipes and furniture inspired by the film. *Kou Shibusawa made an appearance on the TBS radio program Ijūin Hikaru to Rajioto. *As part of the Kou Shibusawa 35th anniversary, the Winning Post developers are holding a dream race to decide which horse will be made the strongest in Winning Post 8 2017. Those who bet on the winning horse will receive bonus prizes. *To commemorate Father's Day, the developers of Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi held a poll where fans could decide which officer was their most ideal father. The survey lasted from June 16 to 18. *Koei will be releasing Winning Post 2017 and Champion Jockey Special simultaneously for the Nintendo Switch on September 4. Players can transfer data between the two games and unlock bonus content. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' has released a new update allowing players to obtain Zuo Ci's weapon from Dynasty Warriors 8. *This year's Koei Tecmo Games Net Café Matsuri rewards players for logging-in at net cafés for four IPs: Nobunaga no Yabou Online Yuushi no Shou, Daikoku Jidai Online Age of Revolution, Daikoukai Jidai V, and Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z. Bonuses will be offered until June 7. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Yuushi no Shou'' is having a collaboration event with Nobunaga no Yabou 201X during June 7 to 21. Players can obtain items and accessories based on the browser title. *''Daikokai Jidai Online Age of Revolution'' is holding from May 16 to June 6 a collaboration event with Daikoukai Jidai V. *''Haruka Bidanshi Matsuri Concert, an orchestral concert that highlights music and character image songs from ''Haruka 3 Ultimate and Haruka 6, will be held at the Ichikawa City Cultural Hall June 3. **Later that same month, a Kyoto and Nara Haruka themed bus tour, dinner party, and talk show will be held for the Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 & 4 Premium Tour. Fans can join Shigeru Nakahara (Yuzuru, Oshihito) and Kazuhiko Inoue (Kagetoki, Kazahaya) in enjoying tourist spots that either appear or are related to Haruka 3 (June 24) or Haruka 4 (June 25). *Koei has unveiled its new VR Sense prototype for the annual Japan Amusement Expo. This virtual machine can simulate movement, wind, temperature, and aroma to give participants a unique arcade experience. Three games will be used to demonstrate its features: Horror Sense, GI Jockey Sense, and Ultra Dynasty Warriors. **Starting on late June, Dead or Alive Extreme Sense and Super Sengoku Coaster have been added to the game roster. July *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' has initiated a new event where players can team up to defeat Xuanwu. The campaign is also celebrating Omega Force's 20th anniversary by releasing costume parts based on Zhao Yun and Sun Shangxiang's Dynasty Warriors 3 outfits. *Koei is holding a three-month summer sale for some of their more recent releases. *Koei-Tecmo has formed a collaboration with restaurant operator AndMowa to open its first permanent cafe called "Koei Tecmo Cafe & Dining". Located at Ikebukuro, the venue will feature goods from their various divisions as well as a menu inspired from various IPs. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' is holding a special event where players can challenge themselves by facing strong opponents for superior rewards. *''Neoromance ♥ Charasong 200 Kyoku Festa'' is a stage event that will celebrate a small fraction of the character songs created for the Neoromance series. It will be held at Pacifico Yokohama July 15~16. August *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' has released a new update where players can obtain Zhurong's boomerang from Dynasty Warriors 8. *A poll is being held for fans to decide which version of Hanbei they would like to see in Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi. The choices include the subject as a commander, a strategist, or a noble warrior. Participants have time to decide until August 21. **Another survey at the game's official site has fans decide their favorite officer. *Starting on August 8, NTT DoCoMo is releasing various Koei-made mobile titles through its Sugotoku service. *The Kiniro no Corda manga is now available for viewing through the online app Manga Park. *The latest update of Nobunaga no Yabou Online now features animal companions for players to deploy in battle. Each one provides unique buffs and advantages. **A summer festival campaign to celebrate Bon Odori is being held from August 2 to 23. *The latest expansion for Daikoku Jidai Online has been announced. Given the title Order of the Prince, it will replace the previous expansion on August 29. **A collaboration campaign with the Atelier series will be held from July 18 to August 8. During that period, players can win Totori and Logy's outfits by clearing the related event quest. **The newest patch for Age of Revolution has streamlined custom shipbuilding into one convenient option while tweaking minor ship parameters. Three new ship types are also included. *Koei will be holding a booth at Comiket 92 from August 11 to 13. Available products will mostly be based on Gust titles like the Atelier series, Augmented Reality Girls Trinary, and much more. *Comic Ran will be publishing the final chapter of Nobunaga no Yabou~n, a parody manga authored by Nobuyuki Hori, on late August. *A dinner party featuring the Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gentou Rondo stage actors will be held at the 27th floor of the Yokohama Sky Building on September 16. Tickets to attend the daytime party or the evening banquet will be sold on August 3, though My GAMECITY users can reserve a spot via lottery which lasts from July 6 to 18. *Koei is collaborating with the live-action film Sekigahara that is directed by Masato Harada. Kou Shibusawa supervised 3D maps that appear in Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence, Sanadamaru, and Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada will be used in the film. Tsuyoshi Nagano, frequent Nobunaga's Ambition illustrator, has also illustrated one of the film's promotional posters. The film is scheduled to start screening on August 26. This month saw the release of several collaboration events for players. **''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Yuushi no Shou'' features new items and collectibles inspired by the movie. **''100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou'' allows players to obtain unique login items and officers. **''Nobunaga no Yabou 201X'' has the movie appear as a collaboration sponsor. Joining the special event will earn players rare items including Hatsume no Tsubone as a party member. **''Samurai Cats'' includes Hatsume-nyan as a rare prize for players to collect. **''Nobunaga no Yabou ~Oretachi no Sengoku~'' is holding a special battle event where players can acquire the movie's version of Mitsunari. **''Moba-nobu'' is holding a special campaign based on the movie's events. **My GAMECITY is promoting the original novel that inspired the movie. Buyers will be able to purchase the novel in digital format. September *To commemorate the upcoming release of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Ultimate, comic publisher Aria will be re-releasing all four volumes of the original game's comic adaptation in digital format. Viewers can read samples of each volume or purchase them online. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' has released a new update where players can obtain Guan Ping's giant sword from Dynasty Warriors 8. *''100man-nin no Winning Post'' players have a chance to receive various prizes by joining a special lottery held in Twitter. Winners will also be given a unique gift autographed by gravure idol Yuka Kuramochi. *Starting on the first day of September, Game Symphony Japan will be holding a 12-day recital featuring music scores from Kou Shibusawa titles like Nobunaga's Ambition, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, etc. The event will be conducted by Kenichi Shimura of the Tokyo Chamber Orchestra. *Gamecity's site for their Tokyo Game Show 2017 cosplay contest is now open. October *Koei Tecmo has recently published its projection for the second quarter of 2017. Although sales slightly dropped, the company was able to exceed their predicted profits thanks to new collaboration titles and mobile games released worldwide. *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn'' is now available on the PlayStation Store for a reduced price. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' is holding a Halloween campaign in collaboration with Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z. Not only will players be able to obtain Halloween-themed items that produce unique effects, they can also collect costume parts of Lu Bu and Diaochan as well as various weapons taken from the game. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' has released its latest update which allows players to acquire Cao Pi's weapon from Dynasty Warriors 8. *A live demonstration of Attack on Titan 2 will be broadcasted on October 24. Guests include Hisashi Koinuma, Hideo Suzuki, and Shiori Mikami. *''Daikoku Jidai Online ~Order of the Prince~'' will be starting its annual Halloween event on October 17. Players can participate in quests to defeat ghost ships and obtain new Halloween-inspired costumes. November *''Nioh'' was one of the recipients of the Users' Choice and Gold Prize awards at this year's PlayStation Awards. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' will be starting its annual Fall event on November 15. Players will be tasked with finding food-related items for the event's time-limited mission. **The game is holding a collaboration campaign with Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi to commemorate the latter title's upcoming release. **Players will be able to visit foreign ships and play casino games for prizes. A new dungeon is added in the form of a ghost ship. *Koei's civil lawsuit against Beijing Sanding has ended in their favor by the court. For enabling 3DM to pirate five of the company's IPs, Beijing Sanding must pay Koei 1.62 million yuan as compensation and prevent said titles from being distributed on their service system. *''Daikoku Jidai Online ~Order of the Prince~'' is featuring a special campaign involving the sudden appearance of Atlantis; the event ends on November 21. A bonus quest for shipbuilders will be included as well. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' will be receiving a graphical update on November 16 with characters being changed to match their Dynasty Warriors 8 appearance. **My GAMECITY members can purchase the game's 10th anniversary battle pack for CG coins and miscellaneous items. **The newest update allows players to acquire additional mantles to change their avatar's appearance as well as Lu Lingqi's weapon. *To celebrate Omega Force's 20th anniversary, the development team will be releasing a metallic paperweight embossed with the logo of the Dynasty Warriors series. The offer lasts until November 13. *''Symphonic Gamers 2, an orchestral performance by the Japan Game Music Orchestra, will be playing select tracks from ''Nobunaga's Ambition. The performance was shown on November 12 by NHK. *''Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆'' is currently collaborating with Sanrio to promote their DREAM FESTIVAL in Sanrio Puroland event. Visitors can watch scheduled performances and purchase various merchandise featuring the idols of 3 Majesty and X.I.P. together with Sanrio mascots like Hello Kitty, Pompompurin, and Cinnamoroll. *As part of the Kou Shibusawa 35th anniversary, a memorial book featuring Koei's past simulation titles will be released on November 8 by Loppi HMV. *Two Harukanaru Toki no Naka de events for this year's Neoromance ♥ Festa have been announced: Haruka Oni Matsuri and Haruka Hachiyou Matsuri. December *Koei's Sparkling Silver and Sparkling Blue models of their VR Sense shall be available in Japan on December 21, 2017. Sparkling Silver includes Dynasty Warriors, GI Jockey, and Dead or Alive VR experiences. Sparkling Blue includes VR replications of a Tokimeki Restaurant☆☆☆ concert, an original horror story, and a Warring States themed walking tour. **A press conference to commemorate the VR Sense with Keiko Erikawa, Kazuyoshi Sakaguchi, and Kou Shibusawa is scheduled for December 19. Interested parties can watch it when it occurs on YouTube. **Both VR Sense models will be at the company's booth in Japan Amusement Expo 2018. *Koei's social games are undergoing their annual Christmas campaigns. Special bonuses will be awarded if players link their accounts. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Yuushi no Shou'' has launched its Arrival of the Barbarian season update on December 13. A livestream to celebrate the season was held on December 11. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online Order of the Prince'' shall have its annual Christmas event December 19~26. This year's event has the players help with solve a conflict taking place with the world's many Santas. **''Horizon, the Chapter 2 January update, continues the expansion's main narrative with a new town and ship model. *Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' is extending their late November events as December updates, which were delayed due to server trouble. This includes an extension of their collaboration campaign with the Japanese dub of the Chinese live drama, God of War, Zhao Yun. **The second God of War, Zhao Yun campaign can reward players who complete a set of missions with Heaven Sword, one of Cao Cao's fictional swords from Romance of the Three Kingdoms, and a Byakko statue. Within the drama, Heaven Sword is one of two swords that Zhao Yun wields throughout the narrative. *Capcom scored a partial victory on their patent lawsuit that was first issued back on July 4, 2014. The claims of infringement was divided into two parts, one case was concerning the transfer of characters from an expansion disc by citing the Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors series as their key examples (case A); the other was concerning controller vibration during key scenes in the Fatal Frame series (case B). Judge Takei Takamatsu noted similarities in both cases, but dismissed the claims made by Capcom in case A. Koei-Tecmo was ordered to compensate an approximate 5.17 million yen to Capcom regarding case B. Koei-Tecmo's official press statement about the lawsuit has them accept the results as a relative victory. They state that they will resolve any unfairness that may arise towards any future IPs. *''Nobunaga no Yabou -Enbu-, a theatrical musical adaptation of ''Nobunaga's Ambition, will be performed in Theater 1010 at Adachi, Tokyo from December 20 to 24. *''Sangokushi 2017, a mobile remake of ''Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI developed by TCI Shanghai for the Chinese market, will be released in Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Macau under the new title Shin Sangokushi Tebataban. Japanese voice options will be included for the game at a later date. Category:News Archives